


Can You Stay?

by kiew



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiew/pseuds/kiew
Summary: The need to check Thorin’s breathing was one he still battled with. Regardless of what he was doing he’d catch himself glancing over and looking for the reassuring signs that Thorin really was alive. Like If he looked away for too long he'd be back on Ravenhill watching what he thought to be the dwarf’s last breathes.Or: Thorin heals and Bilbo lingers.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Can You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lildreidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/gifts).



> A prompt fill for the phrase "Can you stay?"
> 
> Takes place a week after Thorin survives the end of BOTFA, and not the first time Thorin has woken up.

It’s slow, and with every rattling breath Bilbo’s heart freefalls, but Thorin heals.

It was a lucky hit, is what Óin reassured them all. Any deeper and the king would have been lost, but Mahal had other plans for him and his sister-sons.

Be it Mahal or luck, Bilbo didn't care. He’d been thanking the whole Valar since the three Durin’s survived that first night. Bouts of consciousness were scarce over the following week, so the company hung on to each second. Bilbo helped in what ways he could during the cleanup after the battle, but found himself in a haze the moment he'd leave the makeshift infirmary, anxious not to miss a moment of clarity in Thorin’s eyes. Or a weak joke from one of the boys. 

He more often than not found himself settled in a chair next to the king’s cot, holding a book Ori found in the Royal library and getting lost in his own head instead of the pages.

The need to check Thorin’s breathing was one he still battled with. Regardless of what he was doing he’d catch himself glancing over and looking for the reassuring signs that Thorin really was alive. Like If he looked away for too long he'd be back on Ravenhill watching what he thought to be the dwarf’s last breathes.

“Bilbo?”

He jolted from where he’d most definitely spent too long watching the rise and fall of Thorin’s bandaged torso, and found himself being watched in turn.

“Yes? Yes, sorry, do you need anything?” Bilbo shot to his feet, “Water? Óin? I can get Óin.” But as he turned to find the healer his wrist was caught in a weak grasp.

“Can you stay?” 

Bilbo swallowed thickly and sat back down. “Of course, of course, though you're sure you don't need anything?”

Thorin simply shook his head minutely, “What were you thinking on so deeply?”

It took a moment for Bilbo to understand, and then he flushed to remember being caught watching Thorin breathe. He cleared his throat, “Ah, hm, I was—I was thinking of Bag End. Wondering how my flowers are doing this time of year.”

He shot a quick smile towards the king, figuring this was safe enough territory. But Thorin’s eyes took a dull quality to them, and he retracted his large hand from where it had lingered at Bilbo’s wrist 

“How long before you leave, then?” 

The question was so jarring he did nothing but gape before stumbling out a response, “That’s, well, I haven't thought about it, to be quite honest.”

A line drew between Thorin’s brows. “No? But you miss your home, do you not?”

Bilbo blew out and exasperated huff, “Of course I do, but I’ve been a bit too preoccupied to plan a trip, you know.” With that he crossed with arms and settled deeper in his chair. Something about these questions tugged at his heart in uncomfortable ways.

“I’m sorry, if you feel hindered in any way, I will order arrangements to be made.” 

And the floor was pulled out from under him. 

“You want me to leave?” He couldn't believe where this conversation had gone. So much time spent at this dwarf’s side and now-

“Don’t you?” 

The confusion lacing those words brought Bilbo’s eyes back to the king before him, and the pained look that met him brought him to pause.

He took a breath, and his heart raced, “Do you, Thorin, want me to leave?”

“No.” The answer was immediate. “But I can’t ask that of you. Not after everything.”

Bilbo reached for one of those large hands, never taking his eyes away from Thorin’s, and insisted, “Ask me.”

Thorin’s throat bob as he swallowed roughly, and his brows drew up further. “Please stay.” 

“Yes.” 

And before Bilbo even finished the word he surged forward to capture Thorin’s lips in a kiss. 

The sharp gasp he was met with struck brief panic through him, but the gentle hand in his hair held him close, and he sighed into it. 

“I’ll stay.” he whispered, and the smile at his lips was met with his own.


End file.
